Reclaiming What's Hers
by spangladesh920
Summary: Tootie is sick of being 'just friends' with the man she loves, and sets out to remind him who she is, and how much she loves him. Rated to be safe.


_Disclaimer: You guys know the drill by now. All characters and the show they are featured on are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Also, this is my first 'Mature' rated fic, so you know that means it's gonna be good! If you can't handle the very likely prospect of a smutty sex scene, then please don't read further. If you can, then by all means, continue on and enjoy! _

18 year old Tootie McDonald sat in the lunchroom of Dimmsdale High School trying to force herself to eat the lunch she had packed herself. The task was made much more difficult due to the fact that she couldn't stop staring at her long time crush and supposed friend Timmy Turner.

_The boy can't be that dense can he? _she thought with a sigh, _He has to notice that I still have feelings for him. I've been sending him the signals for almost a year now. All the showing off my cleavage, the "accidental" bumping and grinding in the hall between classes, the flirtatious glances and suggestive comments…can I be more obvious? _she finished, her eyes having now been directed towards the pitiful ham and cheese sandwich she had hastily thrown together that morning.

_The boy may be dense, _she finished, _but that won't last long. _She went over her strategy once more in her head. She was President of the Student Council, and having grown from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan, she could have any boy she desired any time she wanted. But she had long ago chosen him, and she had waited patiently for twelve years for him.

_He will be all mine…oh yes…no one is going to take my Timmy from me. _She watched him, as he chatted and laughed with the people at his table, glancing her way occasionally and giving her a small smile. _A smile of friendship in his mind no doubt_. _Oh if he only knew…_

To her, he was absolutely stunning. He had grown as well, into a young man who was all of six foot four and made of lean, tight muscle. He seemed to take great pride in his appearance, to which Tootie was grateful. Every time she looked into his deep, sapphire eyes her knees would turn to pulp and her vaunted I.Q. would drop significantly. He was wearing a white tank top underneath an open green button down shirt, giving her a good look at his tanned neck and shoulders. She was overcome by the sudden urge to just run her fingers through his luscious shoulder length chocolate brown hair. She then looked at his tight fitting blue jeans and shivered as her body reacted naturally to the stimulus.

As she closed her eyes, her thoughts went straight to what he would look like…she took a slow intake of air and let the erotic thoughts flow freely, much like she did before she went to bed and "let her fingers do the talking". Oh how she wanted to worship his Adonis-like physique. She thought of how she would ravish him, devouring his lips, savoring the taste of his sweet flesh and the sound of him begging for his release in that strong, sexy voice of his…no, what she'll do to him just as soon as…She had a downright sinful smile on her face as she opened her eyes to gawk at the object of her burning desire.

The smile was quickly replaced with a scowl when she saw him flirting with a blonde haired girl with red streaks that Tootie recognized from her second period Government class. Flirting! She was pissed… no, she was on a whole new level of _enraged. _In her heart, she knew she had no right to feel like this. Timmy was single and didn't belong to her. _He will by God! _

Tootie spun in the hard plastic chair and let out a low growl of jealous, indignant rage. She was hoping against all hope that her imagination was running wild in her lust for Timmy. She slowly turned around and realized that it was not a trick. There he stood, she was giggling and he was grinning. A lock of hair drifted in front of her face, and he neatly tucked it back behind her pierced ear. She blushed and he smiled at her.

All at once, Tootie began to formulate homicidal plans against this poor girl, whom she couldn't even remember her name due to her fury. That changed to tactics on how to get her query's attention back solely on her. Her mind searched for reasons Timmy was treating her this way. Had he really fooled himself into thinking that Tootie was nothing more then an old friend who happened to have once harbored a crush on him that went away with the onset of puberty? Was it not true that men thought of sex at least once every twenty-four seconds?

_I think I have to remind him of just who I am, and what I can do…_Tootie slapped a malicious grin on her pretty face to match the equally devious thoughts going through her mind. If taking the extreme route was the way to get through to the thickly dense teen, then so be it. She was going to show Timmy Turner exactly what she had planned on doing to him since she could form such thoughts. He had to be punished for his crimes against true love, and he was going to suffer the consequences for his lack of foresight in the matters of her heart. She forced her hands to her hips, digging her fingernails into the tough material of her jeans.

"Tootie…are you ok? Hello, Earth to Tootie…come in please."

Tootie could hear the concern in Trixie's voice as much as she could hear the snapping of her fingers in front of her face. She kept her eyes locked on Timmy and the girl she deemed a whore when she answered "Yes Trixie, I'm fine. Would you do me a big favor, and give my good friend Timmy this note?"

"Why?" Trixie asked, perplexed. That was, until she followed her best friend's eyes to where she was staring.

"Oh…I see." Trixie was quicker then most people gave her credit for. A smile, as devious as Tootie's, crept to the corners of her mouth. She knew exactly what Tootie wanted done the moment she saw the half demented look in her eye and the barely restrained anger/lust in her voice.

"Not a problem Toot, you can count on me." Trixie finished with a nod. Trixie had often wondered what had taken her best friend so long in getting her man back. Trixie also knew that as charming as Timmy was, she had to move fast.

Timmy was so hell bent on wooing the radiant girl standing before him that he didn't even feel Trixie's approach. Trixie took a few seconds to shove down a fit of the giggles, and then she tapped him on the shoulder to announce her arrival.

"Timmy, I just got this note, I didn't read it, but I think it's important that you read it now." she said as sweetly as she could without giving herself away.

The frustration was evident on his face as he asked "Why?" Trixie again had to stifle a bout of the giggles before mustering her best poker face.

"Because it's important, that's why." she stressed. He groaned and apologized to the girl before snatching the note out of her hands and heading off to catch up with his friends. With Timmy gone, Trixie gave the poor girl a death glare that shook the now highly frightened girl to her very core. She edged away from the raven haired Asian before taking off in a sprint to the other side of the cavernous room.

_Timmy Turner is as good as yours my friend_. Trixie mentally giggled as she went off to her next class.

**Later that day… **

Timmy groaned anew at this situation. Why had Tootie asked for help in the first place? She was well on her way to be the class Valedictorian. What he was sure of was that it didn't feel right. _Why give it to Trixie? Is it because I trust her as a friend?_ Timmy pondered as he stood on the McDonald's front porch. Before he knocked on the door, he pulled the short note out of his pocket and reread it for the seventh time.

_Timmy, _

_I need your help with some Chemistry homework that has been plaguing me. Please come over to my house today around 5:30. Don't worry, Vicky moved out a month ago so we will have some privacy. Please hurry. Oh, and my parents know you're coming, so the front door will be unlocked. Just come on in and wait for me. _

_-Tootie _

He groaned and opened the door slowly. He looked around the sun drenched living room, but got the feeling that no one was home.

"Tootie? Mister McDonald? Misses McDonald? Is anyone home?" he called, setting his backpack down on the kitchen table. He sighed and sat down, pulling out his chemistry textbook. He was opening it to the chapter in question when he felt soft yet strong hands wrapping around his throat.

"Don't move a muscle."

_Tootie? _A million thoughts ran through his head in that one moment. Though he didn't sense that she meant ill will, that still didn't ease his nerves.

"Toot-"

"Don't speak either Timmy." she whispered in hoarse anger. She used her leverage to force him to his feet. Suddenly, Timmy felt a satin ribbon tie around his neck like a leash. He managed to turn around, only to find Tootie holding the other end of the improvised leash, a hungry and downright feral look in her violet eyes.

Timmy tried to resist it when she yanked on the ribbon, but thought that it would be best to follow with whatever the normally shy brunette wanted. Tootie led him upstairs to her room, which she had spent the afternoon preparing for this moment.

Timmy's eyes widened as he entered the chamber. Candles were the only source of light, the floor and bed were covered with rose petals, and soft romantic music flowed out of the boom box in the corner. Timmy wasn't sure of what, be was certain that he had done something to piss her off somehow.

_What the hell is going on? We're friends for God's sake! This is wrong on so many levels! _Timmy's mind yelled as she pushed him down on the bed and tied his wrists to the headboard with the same ribbon that had been around his throat.

"Timmy, I want you to apologize."

"For what?"

"Apologize."

"What did I do?"

"Apologize."

"Untie me Tootie."

"Apologize."

"Tootie!"

Tootie had remained calm until he had yelled her name. Her temper peaked, she slammed a fist into the pillow next to his ear. He yelped and gritted his teeth as she mounted him, rubbing her lace covered mound into his crotch.

"What am I supposed to apologize for?"

She let the young man see the exasperated look on her face. She felt like screaming and tearing her hair out! The young man was going to drive her nuts. She shook her head and laughed.

"You honestly have no idea do you?" she asked sympathetically. She was sick of playing games. When he nodded no, she gently cupped his cheek and lightly pressed her lips to his.

He immediately forgot his anger and vulnerability. She gently forced his mouth open with her tongue and flicked it against his. His instincts kicked in at her stimulus. She tasted oh so sweet, and his body reacted in kind. Or was it because she was straddling his ever growing manhood?

She broke the kiss first, and couldn't help but giggle at his stunned expression.

"This is your own fault Timmy. You weren't paying attention when you should have. You're a man and I gave you all the signals."

Timmy was only half listening as she rambled on and on about what she had done and he had ignored. If she only knew that he had indeed paid attention! What he was noticing was the extremely low cut nightie she was wearing. It gave a very generous view, and he noted that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He groaned anew as she rubbed her mound against him again. She either didn't notice or care. He continued to listen as she ran off all the ways he had ignored her. He hadn't ignored her. He had noticed a change in her attitude towards him, and that she still had a crush on him. He still didn't have a clue as to why he didn't act on the impulse. He wasn't dense as some claimed, but he was sure he was stupid.

"Well?" Tootie asked as she finished her rant.

"Well what?"

"Oh that's it! That is it Timmy! I've had it with you! Damn you…"

She was enraged again. He watched with perverse delight as she ripped open his shirt, all the while listening as she went off on a tangent, throwing insults at him.

She stopped mid thought when she saw his abs. It was much better then any of her fantasies. She whimpered as she ran her hands up and down his solid chest.

He was too stunned to speak. He moaned as her tongue swept over his torso. The girl changed emotions as fast as his car changed gears on the highway! She licked him from his neck to his pectorals. He let out a ragged sigh as she reached his nipples. She took the right one in her mouth as her hands probed his lower regions.

"Ow! Tootie!" he yelped as she bit him. She sat up again, giving him that feral, sinful look she had earlier.

"You're gonna pay Timmy Turner, oh yes indeed." she moaned as she undid his fly and yanked his jeans and boxers down. She licked her lips as his long, thick arousal sprang forth for her. She roughly took it in her hands and began stroking it. She ignored the gasp that escaped his lips. Instead, she took her hand away, and lowered her mouth onto the rigid flesh pole.

"I wonder…do you want me now Timmy?" She asked before taking him in. Timmy's eyes rolled back into his head as a moan of admission escaped his lips. He wanted so badly to fist his hands in her hair as she bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then faster, then slower again. Timmy felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This was his first time sexually, and he was enjoying every last second of this.

When Tootie let out a loud, delicious moan around his shaft, Timmy couldn't hold back anymore. His back arched and he groaned as he flooded her mouth. He was too drained to feel embarrassed that she had swallowed his seed. Tootie didn't seem to mind though.

Tootie stood up and giggled as Timmy's legs spasm a little in the afterglow of his release. She undressed, not caring about a thing in the world. Her parents were gone for the weekend, so she had the whole house to herself.

Timmy begged and pleaded with her to untie him, but she refused. She had waited for this moment ever since she hit puberty, and she was relishing every second that passed. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex, and it felt so good to release her sexual tensions. She straddled him again and quickly stroked him back to full arousal.

"Please Tootie…untie me…this is my first time." Timmy panted as she stroked him.

While she felt like a Goddess as she teased him, her heart sang at his admission of virginity. This was her dream come true, to be the one who popped her Timmy's cherry as it were. She lowered herself onto him and gasped at his sheer size. He was much bigger then the boy who had taken her virginity.

Electricity ran up and down her spine as she rode him. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as her pace quickened. She reached forward and gripped her headboard to keep her in place.

Timmy gritted his teeth as the waves of pleasure rippled through him. He resisted the urge to yell at the vixen driving his so mad with passion. Didn't she realize that this was sweet, delicious torture? It was too much for one man to bear. He wanted to feel her satin skin, and drive into her at his own pace.

With strength he didn't know he had, he broke free of his bonds. His hands finally free to carry out his plans of ravishing her angelic body the way _he _wanted to.

"No!" She gasped when she realized he had broken free.

"Oh yes!" He growled as he stood. She tried to fight him, but found it was no use.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he shoved her back against the wall. He plunged into her fast and hard, nipping at the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. He ceased his movements, then placed her back on the bed and held her arms above her head.

"My turn" he growled.

He pulled out, and replaced his penis with his tongue. He lapped at her glistening folds and dragged his teeth across her sensitive nub several times just to drive her crazy.

When her moans turned to whimpers, he swiftly replaced his penis inside of her again. He put her legs on his shoulders and slammed into her, making her back arch high. For a few moments, all that was heard was the animalistic grunts and slapping of flesh as Tootie let her man mate with her in the most primal way.

"Tootie, look at me." Timmy grunted. She opened her squeezed tight eyes, almost letting the tears that were there fall onto her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

With that, Tootie felt free. Her orgasm ripped through her with as much force as Timmy was fucking her. The sensations were so overwhelming, and her throat was so sore that she couldn't cry out anymore. The tears did fall as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her core.

Timmy yelled her name as his climax hit like an avalanche. He came in her then stilled, grunting and groaning until his climax passed. He collapsed onto the bed next to her and waited for air to replace the fire his lungs.

Tootie was quietly sobbing. Timmy felt instantly guilty for being so rough. That feeling passed as he noticed the content and satisfied smile come to her lips. She seemed to be glowing with an internal radiance as the two propped themselves up on their elbows and gazed at each other.

"I'm in love with you." she finally whispered.

"Really? I didn't notice." he said, testing her patience. He was relieved when a smile danced at her lips and a small sigh escaped.

"Yes, you did."

They laid back and held one another, covered in sweat and swelling with total satisfaction. He gently threaded his fingers through her damp hair. He caressed her cheek, and brushed the moisture away. He told her with his smile all that she needed to know in that moment.

He wasn't so thick-headed after all.

**The End. **

_A/N: Read and Review. I hope that wasn't too hot for some of you. I'm sorry for not updating my story "Wedded Bliss" lately, but I got inspired to write this and it has consumed most of my creative energy. I hope to update that one soon. _


End file.
